


Of heartbreak and Love

by Sammygirlspn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Autism, Depression, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Miscarriage, Mpreg, autisitc Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 16:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammygirlspn/pseuds/Sammygirlspn
Summary: When Castiel is hired at an elementary school as the Kindergarten teacher he meets an alpha who changes his life.





	Of heartbreak and Love

When you live in a world where most people are either an omega or an alpha, finding a ‘mate’ is pretty easy, unless, you are Castiel Novak. Castiel just hit twenty-eight, which is well passed the mating age for an omega. Most omegas are married off right after their first heat.  
Castiel’s mom was less traditional and she pushed him to seek a career and to find his own mate. Which is how he found himself twenty-eight, in a new city where nobody knew him, waiting to interview for a position as the Kindergarten Teacher at the Elementary School.  
Castiel  
“Mr. Novak, Mr. Crowley is ready to see you.” A woman with bright red hair said. Castiel stood, straightened is blue tie and stepped into the office.  
“Mr. Novak, please take a seat.” The man behind the desk said. Castiel sat in the chair next to him and watched the man. “Mr. Novak, I see that you volunteered in a kindergarten for four years before being hired as an assistant teacher.”  
“Yes sir, I worked as a volunteer while I worked on my bachelor’s degree.” Castiel stated.  
“I see you also have a master’s in early education?”  
“Not yet sir. I am doing online courses to complete my masters. I have two more credits before receiving my master’s.” Castiel said.  
“Impressive Mr. Novak.” Mr. Crowley said. “If you don’t mind me asking, why did you not include your secondary gender on your resume?”  
“I do not believe my secondary gender should dictate my abilities. I prefer it remain unknown, that way I am judged on my work ethic and not on social belief for my gender.” Castiel stated confidently.  
“Would I be correct in assuming you are an omega?”   
“I will neither confirm nor deny that statement. Never-the-less, please note that my gender will not get in the way of the children’s educational needs.” Castiel said  
“Well, Mr. Novak I do believe you are the most qualified interview today.” Mr. Crowley said. He reached behind him to a rack full of keys. “Here are the keys to your new classroom. School begins August 22nd and I expect you to have at least half your lessons for the first semester written out.”   
Castiel stared dumbly at the set of keys dangling from the man’s thin fingers. He wasn’t sure he’d heard correctly; did he just get offered the job? Excitement bubbled inside the young man and he looked up at Mr. Crowley’s face.  
“Mr. Novak, please take the keys.” Mr. Crowley said. “I have a busy day with my family planned and would like to go home soon.” Castiel grabbed the keys and grinned.  
“Thank you so much sir.” Castiel said.  
“I look forward to seeing you work, Mr. Novak. Have a wonderful summer.” Castiel returned the sentiment and practically floated down the hall towards his very own classroom. He was so caught up in his excitement, he didn’t see the man standing near the drinking fountain until he ran into him.  
“My apologies.” Castiel rushed out.  
“Don’t worry about it.” The man said. Castiel studied the man. He was just a little older than Castiel was with short, dark blond hair and bright green eyes. “I’m Dean by the way.” Castiel stuck out his hand.  
“Castiel, I’m going to be the new kindergarten teacher.” Castiel said. Dean took Castiel’s hand, shaking it firmly.  
“I’m the PE teacher.” Dean said, “Do you need help setting up your classroom?”   
“That would be wonderful.” Castiel said.   
Dean and Castiel spent the summer setting up Castiel’s classroom, making sure it was ready when school started in August. They spent hours painting, buying different products Castiel wanted to implement in his daily lessons. They ended up decorating the classroom with Dr. Seuss’ ‘Oh The Places You’ll Go’. By the time school started they were pretty good friends. Castiel learned that Dean was working on his PhD in sports medicine, he had two little brothers, Sam, who had just finished law school, and Adam who was starting his senior year in high school, his parents were divorced, but still friends and they spent holidays together all the time. He loved classic cars, especially his 1967 Black Chevrolet Impala, and he was allergic to cats.  
Dean (First Day of School)  
Dean pulled into the employee parking lot at 7:30 AM, he shut off the engine and gathered his phone, his iPad and his stupid squawking bird puppet that the little kids adored. As he climbed out of his car, he spotted Castiel. The alphas heart pounded as the object of his desires moved closer to him. He felt his dick twitch in his shorts and he thanked Sam for making him wear tight boxer briefs or his uncontrollable boner would be visible to everyone. Dean scolded himself for reacting that way to the man, he wasn’t even sure what Cas’ second gender was.  
“Hey Cas!” Dean called, pretending he hadn’t just been thinking about bending him over on the hood of his car.  
“Hello Dean.” Cas said. “How was Lawrence?” Dean and Sam had spent the last two weeks visiting their parents in Lawrence, Kansas.  
“Boring and quiet as ever.” Dean said grinning. As Cas got closer the intense smell of rain, earth and sweet apples filled Dean’s senses. ‘Oh, he’s an omega!’ Dean thought, he immediately regretted the thought as his alpha began demanding for him to mate and claim. “Hey, I don’t want to seem forward or anything, but what would you say to dinner?” Dean heard himself ask, he sucked in a breath, horrified.  
“I would love to have dinner with you, Dean. Would you like to go on Friday?” Cas replied. Dean released the air he’d just inhaled and grinned at the younger man.   
“Friday sounds great.” Dean said. “I’ll text you and we can decide on a time and a place.”

 

Cas (After work)  
Cas sat down at the kitchen table with his lesson binder and studied his lessons for the year, making sure he was following the counties curriculum. His phone buzzed next to him and he glanced at the display. Dean’s name lit up the screen.  
Hey Cas!   
Castiel tapped the text box underneath Dean’s message and typed out his reply.  
Hello Dean, how was the first day back?  
It was pretty fun, I spent most of the time getting to know kids. We played a game where you have to pass a ball around and anyone who either likes or did the same thing as another child, they have to sit by one another.  
That does sound like a lot of fun. I may take your idea and implement it into my ‘All about ME’ week.  
😊 Yay I have great ideas!  
😊 Yes, you do Dean.  
So, I was thinking, for dinner I’d like to take you to The Roadhouse.  
I have heard of it, but have not been there yet, is their food good?  
Best bacon burger I’ve ever had. 😊 Ellen, the owner, is like an aunt to me. Her and her husband are really close friends of my family.  
I am willing to try it, what time?  
I was thinking 6. That would give us both time to get home and get cleaned up.   
Six is great. I do not have a car; would you be willing to pick me up?  
Not a problem Cas. What’s your address?  
I live in Cedar Grove Apartments in Apt. F.  
*thumbs up*  
Cas placed his phone on the table and leaned back in his chair. He hadn’t been on a date since he was twenty- four and that hadn’t turned out very well. The apartment door opened, startling Cas out of his thoughts.   
“Hey Cassie.” A woman said. Cas turned to his twin sister, Anna.  
“Hello Anna. How was your day?” Cas said. Anna sighed and dropped into the chair across from Cas.  
“My boss is an ass and I don’t like my job.” Anna said. “All she does is belittle me and tell me my technique is wrong.” Cas frowned.  
“Are you going to look for a new job?” Cas asked. Anna worked in a salon that did a little of everything. She had graduated beauty school two years ago and knew how to do hair, nails, makeup and much more. She’d been having a hard time finding a good salon to work in.  
“Yeah, I’m gonna look around and see what other salons are hiring. I won’t quit until I find a new job though.” Anna said. “How was your day?”  
“Well, Dean asked me on a date.” Cas said. Anna’s eyebrows shot up.  
“The alpha you’ve been drooling over all summer?” Anna asked.  
“Yes. He wants to take me to dinner at a place called The Roadhouse.” Cas said.  
“Did he tell you what The Roadhouse is?” Anna asked. Castiel shook his head. “It’s a bar and grill. Really popular and usually pretty crowded.” Castiel frowned slightly.  
“I’ll try it, but if it’s too overwhelming I will let Dean know.” Cas said  
Dean (Friday 3:00 PM)  
Dean stepped out of the shower and pulled on a clean pair of boxers before wandering into the kitchen. Sam and his girlfriend, Jess were sitting at the table going over the case Sam had been assigned to. Sam looked up as his brother walked into the room.  
“Hey Dean, pants were invented for a reason.” Sam sassed.  
“Nothing Jess has never seen before bitch.” Dean replied.  
“Jerk.” Sam snapped automatically. “Sorry for my brother Jess.”  
“Sam, quit apologizing for him. I’ve been dating you for five years, I’m used to it by this point.” Jess said laughing.   
“Shee, Jesh rikes me.” Dean mumbled around a mouthful of food.  
“Don’t talk with your mouth full.” Sam said, ignoring Dean’s comment. “Why aren’t you dressed anyways?”  
“I don’t wanna get all gross before my date.” Dean said.  
“You have a date?” Sam asked, disbelieving.  
“Yes, with Cas.” Dean said.  
“The omega you’ve been jerking off to for weeks?” Sam asked. Dean felt heat rise to his cheeks.  
“I do not…” Sam cut him off. “You do, you aren’t quiet, and you’ve yelled his name a lot.”  
“Shut up.” Dean muttered. Sam grinned and watched as Dean grabbed a beer and hurried out of the kitchen. He went back to his room to catch up on Game of Thrones before he had to get ready to pick up Cas. Six approached quickly and he soon found himself dressed and rushing around the apartment. He grabbed his keys and hurried to the door.  
“Hey Dean, have fun on your date!” Jess called out.  
“Don’t pop a knot in your pants!” Sam teased. Dean rolled his eyes and rushed down the stairs to the parking lot where his pride and joy sat. He climbed into his car and drove over to Cas’ apartment. Cas’ apartment wasn’t far from the parking lot and he soon found himself standing in the doorway of a modest two-bedroom apartment with a fiery red head staring him down.  
“I uh...” Dean cleared his throat. “I’m looking for Castiel.”  
“Oh! You must be Dean!” She exclaimed. “I’m Anna his sister. Cassie is just finishing getting ready and he’ll be out. While you wait feel free to come in and sit down.” The girl gestured inside the apartment and Dean stepped around her. The living room was decorated with framed pictures of a very large family, Dean assumed was Cas’ siblings and their mates, pictures of Anna and Cas and several of kid’s artwork.  
“Hello Dean.” Cas said approaching the alpha.  
“Hey Cas. Are these your siblings and their mates?” Dean asked indicating the picture.  
“Those are just my siblings.” Cas said. “I come from a very large family.”  
“That’s a lot of people for one house.” Dean said.  
“Yes, it was very loud. Lucifer, the oldest, was quiet and kept to himself mostly, Raphael was annoying to all of us, Bartholomew thought he was in charge of everything, Hael was very rude to me as a child, Gadreel was a scholar and was always studying, Balthazar and Gabriel were and still are the pranksters, Anna and I kept to our selves just because we were the youngest until Alfie that is.” Cas said.  
“You guys don’t look like you are too far apart.” Dean said.  
“No, we are fairly close in age. Lucifer is forty-five and has a mate and two kids, Raphael is forty-two traveling the world and avoiding the family, Bartholomew and Hael are forty-one both married and both expecting their first, Gadreel is thirty-five he teaches philosophy at a college in Europe, Gabriel and Balthazar are thirty. Balthie lives with his current boyfriend in Prague, Gabriel lives in Kansas City and owns a sweet shop, obviously Anna and I live out here, Anna works in a salon and little Alfie is twelve in seventh grade and lives with Gabriel.” Cas said.  
“How often do you see your family?” Dean asked as he led Cas out to his car.  
“I see most of them on either Thanksgiving or Christmas. The only one I haven’t seen for a while is Bartholomew, he doesn’t want to see us.” Cas said. They climbed into the Impala and Dean pulled out of the parking lot heading north. It didn’t take long for them to get to the restaurant and Dean excitedly led Cas into the building. Music pumped through the large speakers set up on a stage in the middle of the restaurant, the smell of alcohol and hamburger filled the air, and many patrons were laughing loudly, clearly drunk.  
“Hey Ellen, is my booth open?” Dean yelled towards a woman with curly blond hair.  
“Yep, Jo just wiped it down too. I’ll have her come and get your orders!” The woman yelled back.  
Dean led Cas through the crowd, not noticing the way the omega tensed. They sat down at a booth in the very back near the kitchen.  
“I basically grew up here. Since it’s so close to their house Sam and I used to walk over here all time.” Dean said. “Bobby, Ellen’s husband, works with our dad at an auto shop and Ellen would babysit Sammy and me.”   
“I never had any family friends like that.” Cas said quietly. “I always had my older siblings to watch me. I was basically raised by Luci and Bartholomew.” A loud cheer erupted from the bar and Cas visibly flinched. Dean subtly scented the air, the scent of anxiety rolled off of Cas in waves.  
“Hey Cas, you okay?” Dean asked. Cas shook his head, he looked like he was trying to hide.  
“I apologize Dean. I suffer from a sensory sensitivity and the loud noises in this restaurant are bothering me.” Cas said.  
“Don’t apologize for that. Wanna get our food to go and hang out at my apartment?” Dean asked.  
“That might be best. Thank you, Dean.” Cas said. Dean got their food to go and took Cas back to the apartment he shared with Sam where they watched movies and talked more.  
Cas (December 11th)  
Dean and Castiel continued going on dates every weekend and soon they made it official. They spent Thanksgiving with Cas’ family in his fathers very large house. For fifteen people it was a very quiet, very awkward dinner and Dean felt really out of place. Every person there was either an alpha or a beta, Cas being the only omega. Dean got along really well with Gabriel and Balthazar but wasn’t sure how he felt about Lucifer or Raphael.  
“Hey Cas, mom just invited you to Christmas with us, you up for it?” Dean asked.  
“I remember you telling me that your family is very loud and that there are a lot of you.” Cas said looking up at his boyfriend. They were going through boxes of Christmas decorations, deciding what to put up and what to get rid of.  
“It’s okay if you don’t want to Cas. Don’t feel obligated to come.” Dean said.  
“I would like to go, I can go refill my Xanax prescription and I should be okay.” Cas said. “I would like to meet the rest of your family.” Dean grinned and kissed Cas’ cheek.  
They were taking their relationship pretty slow, they held hands, and Dean would kiss Cas’ cheek, but that was it.  
Christmas break came quickly for the two teachers and Cas quickly found himself piling into Dean’s car with him and Sam. It would take three hours for them to get to Lawrence and they would be spending all of the break with Dean’s family.  
“Where is Jess?” Cas asked. He’d come to like the small omega girl and enjoyed her presence.  
“She’s spending the first couple days with her parents then she’ll fly back to Lawrence on the 23rd.” Sam said.  
“Oh, I am glad she’ll be joining us for the holidays. I like her.” Cas said. Sam smiled and turned back to the front of the car. Three hours and several horribly sung Christmas Carols later Dean pulled onto a long driveway up to a large white house. He led Cas inside the house.  
“Double Trouble is here!” Dean yelled out.  
“Everyone is in the living room Dean!” A woman yelled back. Dean grabbed Cas’ hand and pulled him through the entry hall into a spacious room, brightly lit with two Christmas trees and lots of twinkling lights.  
“Dean.” Cas said quietly. Dean looked down at the omega and immediately smelled his anxiety.  
“It’s okay Cas. Do you wanna meet everyone?” Dean replied just as quiet. Cas nodded and gripped Deans hand tighter. He went in order of the closest person to them, Mary was a small blond beta that looked a lot like Dean, her husband Mick Davies was a British man who didn’t talk much, John Winchester looked like a slightly smaller version of Sam with shorter hair and more attitude, his wife Amanda Milligan was short and Cas couldn’t place her scent, their son was Adam who was an eighteen year old omega with a baby girl and no mate. Ellen and Bobby were there with their daughter Jo and her boyfriend Ash. Sitting next to Ash was a small Asian boy named Kevin, a school friend of Sam’s, Garth, a close family friend of the Winchesters, Charlie, Dean’s lifelong best friend and her mate Dorothy and their two year old daughter Gwenny, Benny, a big burly man who was another of Dean’s friends, and the last one was an older black woman named Missouri, she’d babysat the boys a lot when they were really little and helped Mary after her and John got divorced. Dean introduced everyone to Cas, the entire time he kept an arm around the omega’s waist.  
“Everyone this is Castiel, my boyfriend.” Dean said.  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you Castiel.” Mary said. “I’ve heard so much about you from Dean.”  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you all.” Cas said. “Dean talks so much about his family, I was looking forward to coming.”   
“How did you and Dean meet?” John asked.   
“We work in the same school. Cas is a kindergarten teacher.” Dean said proudly.  
“Well, why don’t we give you a chance to get settled and I’ll get dinner started.” Mary said. Dean led Cas back to one of the extra bedrooms in the house before getting their duffels out of the car. Dinner was a loud affair with twenty people in the house, the Winchesters especially were loud. Dean’s voice could often be heard over all the others around the table and Cas was getting overwhelmed.  
“Please excuse me.” Cas said quickly, pushing away from the table and heading for the patio door. Dean stood, immediately following Cas out to the porch.  
“Is it too much?” Dean asked pulling the omega to him.  
“I was getting overwhelmed. I will be alright, you go enjoy your family.” Cas said.  
“Cas, babe you’re my family too.” Dean said. “I’d rather freeze my ass off being with you on this sorry looking porch swing then be inside with eighteen other people.” Cas smiled and hugged Dean. Without thinking he pressed his lips to Deans. Dean kissed him back immediately, sliding his tongue between Cas’ lips. Cas let out a low moan, Dean tasted like beer, ribs and what could only be described as perfection for Cas.  
“Fuck babe, you can’t make noises like that. Goes straight to my dick.” Dean groaned against Cas’ neck.  
“Sorry. We can go back inside now.” Cas said. Dean grabbed Cas’ hand and led him back inside to finish eating. After they finished Cas went into the room, he would be sharing with Dean for the next three weeks.  
Dean (Same night)  
Dean helped his mom clear the table and get the dishes started.  
“Is Castiel okay?” Mary asked suddenly. Dean looked up at his mom.  
“He has sensory sensitivity and the noise of a lot of people talking can overwhelm him.” Dean said.  
“You do realize that is a sign of autism, right?” Mary asked.  
“Yes, and it doesn’t bother me. It doesn’t make Cas any less of a person.” Dean snapped.  
“You misunderstood me.” Mary said. “You were telling me that you want to marry Castiel correct?”  
“Yes.” Dean replied slightly confused.  
“All I’m saying is make sure you know all of Castiel’s quirks and differences, so you won’t be stepping all over him when you do get married.” Mary said “Living with someone that has autism is a lot different than living with someone who doesn’t. They have their routines and their OCD’s.”  
“I know mom. Cas and I have been spending plenty of time together since June when we met. I know he has to wear a certain brand of shoe or it bothers his feet, he likes his long trench coat even when it’s warm outside, he can’t drink coffee because it makes him fall asleep, he likes peach tea with three spoonful’s of sugar, he has to alphabetize everything and keep everything clean, he loves working with children and loves to go hiking. He wants to live in a house that he designs and wants to start writing.” Dean said. Mary smiled and hugged her oldest.  
“You really like this man, don’t you?” Mary asked.  
“Yeah mom, I do. I love him so much.” Dean said.   
Cas  
Cas slowly started to warm up to Dean’s family. He enjoyed talking to Kevin and little Gwenny adored Cas. Anywhere Cas was you could find the toddler on his lap, watching intently as he talked. As they got closer to Christmas, Cas had less of a problem with the noise and activity in the home. Every once in a while, he would excuse himself to a secluded room or the back yard to de-stress and calm his nerves, but most of the time he was right in the middle of it all. Dean would sit back and watch the omega fondly, loving how well he fit in with the family. Christmas came and went with so much excitement and joy. Sam proposed to Jess on Christmas Eve and Cas and Jess spent the rest of the evening talking wedding.   
The day after Christmas Cas woke to a familiar and very much unwanted ache and heat in his body. Cas let out a low whine and curled in on himself, willing away the feelings. The door opened, and Dean stepped in with a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth.  
“Hey Cas, moms making…” Dean stopped as the scent of omega in heat hit him like a freight train. A growl erupted from Dean’s chest and Cas heard the toothbrush clatter to the floor. He turned slightly to face the alpha in the doorway.  
“I need you alpha.” Cas whined loudly. Dean groaned and gripped the door knob tightly, trying to keep himself in control.  
“Cas.” Dean breathed out.  
“Please Dean. I need it so bad.” Cas begged.  
“Fuck let me see if Sammy has condoms. I’ll be right back.” Dean ground out. He closed the door and was soon back with a box of condoms. The door shut behind him and Cas heard the lock click before Dean hurriedly began stripping everything off. Cas was already stripped bare and in position before Dean could get his pants off. Dean rolled a condom on and climbed onto the bed behind the Omega. Dean palmed Cas’ ass before spreading his cheeks and plunging his tongue into the dripping hole. Cas let out a keening whine and pushed back on Dean’s face trying to get him deeper.  
“More Dean, please.” Cas panted. Dean wasted no time in slicking up his covered dick and slamming into Cas’ ass, setting a fast, rough pace that nailed the omegas prostate on every inward thrust. It wasn’t long before Dean’s knot started to catch on Cas’ rim and he was soon exploding into the condom, his knot locking them together.   
Cas’ heat lasted another three days, in which Dean’s family only saw him when he was stalking up on food and Gatorade.  
Cas (February 14)  
Cas groaned as his stomach tensed again and he glanced up at the clock for the eleventh time in the last half hour.   
“Mr. Cas, you otay?” One of his students asked. Cas looked down at the little girl and forced himself to smile.  
“I’m just fine Libby.” Cas said.  
“Otay. You wanna see my picture I painted?” Libby asked.   
“Of course, I would love to see it!” Cas followed the girl back to the art center. Paint covered the floor and the easel she’d been painting at. Her picture was a mess of reds, blues, greens, and purple that went all they way through the paper to the back of the easel. “Oh, it’s beautiful Libby! Let’s give it a little while to dry and we can hang it on our masterpiece wall.” Libby grinned and skipped off to play with her friends. Cas grabbed a paper towel and spray bottle and began cleaning the paint off the floor. The smell of the paint overwhelmed his senses and left him feeling extremely nauseous. Cas breathed deeply through his mouth as he hurried to the call button that would direct him to the office.  
“Hello Mr. Novak, what did you need?” A woman asked.  
“Can I get someone to watch my class for a moment. I’m suddenly not feeling very well.” Cas asked.  
“Yes, I will send Mr. Winchester down there. He is the only one not currently with a class.”  
“Thank you.” Cas said. He fell heavily into his chair, trying to keep his lunch from coming back up and still interact with his class. Dean stepped into the room and glanced over at Cas in time to see his head disappear under his desk and the sound of retching could be heard. Twenty little pairs of eyes moved to their teachers’ desk and curious five- and six-year olds started towards the obviously sick man. Dean reacted quickly and got their attention on him while he called for some help. Mrs. Rowena stepped into the room and immediately took Cas’ class into the other Kindergarten room while Dean attended to Cas.  
“You okay babe?” Dean asked. Cas shook his head.  
“I have been like this for the last week now.” Cas groaned as another wave of nausea hit him. “Fuck.” Cas leaned over the garbage can in between his feet and gagged.  
“Maybe we should get you to a doctor.” Dean said as Cas threw up again.  
“Dean, I believe I already know what is wrong.” Cas said quietly. Dean raised an eyebrow before he gasped.  
“Do you think you might be pregnant?” Dean asked. Cas nodded, and tears began to fall. Dean pulled his boyfriend to him and held him close. “It’s okay. We can do this Cas.”  
“But we are not mated, and I was not ready to be a parent yet.” Cas sobbed.  
“We don’t need to be mated to have a kid together. Who fucking cares what other people think about us.” Dean said.  
“Dean, do not swear, you are in a kindergarten class.” Cas chastised.  
“There aren’t any children in here.” Dean muttered. Cas shook his head fondly and kissed his boyfriend’s forehead.  
“Wanna go with me to a doctor after work today?” Cas asked. “I know this isn’t what you had planned for our first Valentines day.”  
“Hey, doesn’t matter what we do, as long as we do it together.” Dean said. “By the way you have glitter all over your clothes.” Cas looked down at himself and smiled.  
“That’s what happens when you work with five-year olds.” Cas said.  
“Mr. Novak, is everything alright?” Mrs. Rowena asked.  
“Everything is fine. I think I just ate something my stomach did not like.” Cas said. “Give me a few minutes to clean up and I’ll take my kids back.”   
“Very well. Mr. Winchester would you mind staying with Mr. Novak until the end of the day in case he is still not feeling well?” Mrs. Rowena said. Dean nodded and turned to Cas. Cas was tying off the garbage bag he’d vomited in. Dean took the bag from him.  
“I’ll get it. You relax.” Dean said. He took the bag outside and Cas quickly rinsed his mouth out before retrieving his students. The rest of the day went just fine, and Dean enjoyed the chance to watch Cas do what he loved.  
As him and Dean cleaned up his classroom at the end of the day Cas sent a quick text to Anna, letting her know he wouldn’t be home for a little while.  
Are you feeling better? I know you weren’t feeling great this morning.  
Yes, I am feeling much better. I will be going over to Dean’s place, should be home after dinner.  
Okay, see you when you get home, love you Cassie.  
“Ready to go babe?” Dean asked  
“Yes, I’ve already called my doctor and made an appointment.” Cas said. “She is expecting me.”  
Dean took Cas’ hand and led him out to his car before driving him to the Omega clinic in the middle of the city. Upon check-in Cas was given a clipboard with different questions on it that they wanted him to fill out.  
Name: Castiel Novak  
D.O.B: July 12, 1990  
Date of last visit: January 11th, 2006  
Name of Doctor: Pamela Barnes  
Reason for visit: Pregnancy Test  
Pre-existing conditions: Anxiety, Anger issues, Depression,   
ADD, Autism, and a previous Tubal Pregnancy  
Medications taking: Xanax, Zoloft, Adderall  
Name of Alpha (Optional): Dean Winchester  
Are you Mated: No?  
Patient Signature: Castiel Novak  
Alpha Signature (Optional): Dean Winchester  
Dean watched as Cas filled out the papers, reading and taking in everything he wrote. When he got to the pre-existing conditions, he was surprised to see him write down that he had a previous pregnancy.  
“You’ve been pregnant before?” Dean asked. Cas looked up at the alpha and nodded.  
“My boyfriend in high school was a controlling alpha and had been raised to believe that omegas were only good for breeding. He raped me in the school hallway, so everyone would know who I belonged to. After a few months I started to get really sick. When my mom took me to a doctor, they found out that I was pregnant, but the egg hadn’t made it out of my fallopian tubes. They had to remove one of my fallopian tubes to get it out.” Cas said.   
Dean stared at Cas, seeing red. If he ever met the asshole who hurt his omega, he’d kill him.   
“Mr. Novak, Dr. Barnes is ready to see you.” A nurse said. Dean and Cas stood and followed the nurse into a room where Cas was given a cup and instructed urinate in it and put it in the collection container in the bathroom. Cas did as he was told and returned to the room with Dean. They waited for another five minutes before Doctor Barnes walked in.  
“Castiel, it’s been a few years.” She said.  
“I believe it’s been twelve years.” Castiel said.  
“Yes, last time I saw you was in 2006.” Dr. Barnes said. “And who is this?”  
“I’m Dean, his boyfriend.” Dean said.  
“Well it’s nice to meet you Dean. Are we ready to know the results of that test?” Dr. Barnes asked, looking at the clipboard in her hands. Both Dean and Cas nodded, looking nervous. “It’s positive, congratulations you’re pregnant.”  
“Dr. Barnes is there anyway we can do an ultra sound to make sure the baby is actually in my uterus and not my tubes?” Cas asked quietly.  
“Of course. Why don’t you lay down and bring your shirt up to your nipples?” Dr. Barnes said. Cas lay down and turned to look at Dean. Dean moved to the chair next to Cas and grabbed his hand. Dr. Barnes set up the equipment she needed and coated the transducer in a blue gel before running it across Cas’ belly. A blotchy gray and white image slowly appeared on the screen. “It looks like everything is good. The fetus is a little small, but that’s to be expected with a first pregnancy.”  
“What are the risks of miscarriage considering my history?” Cas asked.  
“I’ll be honest, its about a fifty percent chance you could miscarry. I won’t say one way or another, but right now it looks healthy and I know you’re healthy.” Dr. Barnes  
“What about my medications?” Cas asked.  
“What are you taking?”  
“Well, I take Xanax for my anxiety, Zoloft for my depression and my anger management, and Adderall for my ADD.” Cas said.  
“You should be okay to continue taking all of them. Talk to your primary doctor about possibly taking St. Johns Wart for your depression instead of Zoloft, but you should still be okay.” Dr. Barnes said. “Now I am going to prescribe vitamins to help keep you and the baby healthy. I need you to take them twice a day with meals.” Cas nodded and listened intently to everything the doctor said.  
Dean (Later that night)  
Dean dropped Cas off at home after dinner and drove back to his apartment with his head spinning. He pushed open the door to his apartment and dropped into the arm chair near the door.  
“You okay Dean?” Sam asked from the doorway to the kitchen.  
“Sam can I talk to you?” Dean asked. Sam’s forehead wrinkled as he watched Dean.  
“Yeah of course.” Sam said. Dean moved into the kitchen and sat at the table.  
“Cas and I just found out he’s pregnant.” Dean said quietly.  
“And you’re not ready?” Sam asked.  
“Well, no. I would love to have a family with Cas, but there’s a possibility of him losing the baby. Apparently, years ago his high school boyfriend raped him and got him pregnant. It ended up being a tubal pregnancy and they had to remove one of his tubes, which can cause problems with this pregnancy and all future pregnancies. On top of all that Cas is taking like three different medications basically to control things he can’t.” Dean paused. “Sammy, I love him, but I’m not sure how to handle all that. He’s got so may health issues that I’m not sure I’m going to be able to help him with. I don’t understand any of it.”  
“If you love him as much as you say, then you’ll find a way to make it work. I’m sure Cas is used to handling it all on his own, all he needs is your support and your love.” Sam said. “Just stick by him and help him when ever he needs it.” Dean stared at his little brother, trying to figure out when he got so grown up.  
“Thanks Sammy.” Dean said hugging the much taller man. Sam smiled and hugged his brother back.  
That weekend Dean and Cas announced their families that they were expecting, and Dean let the school know that Cas was pregnant and that he’d be accompanying him to all his doctors’ appointments.   
Cas (April 23rd Wednesday Morning)  
Cas woke as a sharp pain ripped across his abdomen. He rolled to his side and glanced at his clock on the night stand, the neon numbers let him know it wasn’t even four in the morning yet. He pushed himself out of bed and shuffled into the bathroom, hoping the pain he felt was just because he was getting sick. He began to strip to take a shower when he saw it, blood was sticking to the insides of his thighs and in his underwear. Fear gripped his heart and he called out for Anna. Anna stumbled into the bathroom, half asleep.  
“Wha’s a matter?” She mumbled.  
“I’m bleeding, Anna I think I’m losing the baby.” Cas said hysterically. That statement woke Anna completely and she instructed him to get dressed while she called the doctor and Dean.  
Dean (April 23rd)  
Dean groaned as his phone continued to ring.   
“It’s too early for phone calls.” Dean grumbled as he rolled over and looked at the display. Anna’s face filled the screen and Dean hit the green button to answer the call.  
“Anna, is everything okay?” Dean asked.  
“No, meet us at the hospital.” Anna said.  
“What?!” Dean exclaimed.  
“Cas is bleeding, we believe he may be losing the baby.” Anna said. “Meet us at the hospital.” Dean hung up the phone and pulled his shoes on and a shirt before running out the door. He made the twenty-minute drive to the hospital in eleven minutes. As he walked in the door he was greeted by Gabe.  
“They just took Cassie into surgery, he miscarried, and they said there isn’t much they can do to save the baby. They’re removing it.” Gabe said. Dean collapsed into the chair behind him, sobs wracked his body. He felt an arm move across his shoulder and he automatically leaned into the touch. The familiar scent of his mom had him looking up.  
“Anna called us. Figured you would want some familiar scents.” Mary said quietly.  
“Mom.” Dean sobbed into the woman’s shoulder. Mary hugged her oldest son tightly, letting him cry. Around six that morning Sam and Jess showed up and Dean sat with his little brother, talking quietly.  
“I called the school for you. I let them know that you and Cas would be out for some time and that you’d let them know when you’d be back.” Sam said.  
“Thanks Sammy.” Dean said  
“Which one of you is the alpha of Castiel Novak?” A nurse said. Dean stood and turned to the young nurse.  
“That would be me.” Dean said.  
“He is awake and asking for you.” Dean nodded and followed her to Cas’ room. As soon as Cas saw him, he burst into tears. Dean sat on the bed and pulled the omega to him.  
“It’ll be okay.” Dean said soothingly. Cas didn’t respond, he just pressed his face into Deans neck, scenting him.   
Cas was released the next day and they planned a small funeral for their baby. On his headstone it said Baby Winchester and they were buried next to Dean’s grandparents. They let the school know that they wouldn’t be back until next year due to the miscarriage. Sam grabbed their personal belongings from Cas’ room and Dean’s office.   
For the next two weeks Dean spent every moment with Cas, he never left the omegas side. As summer got closer Cas started to come out of his little funk and acting like a person again. Dean knew he was still hurting and would be for a while, but he let him do his thing. That summer Dean took Cas to Cancun, Mexico where he told him that he completed his PhD and would be doing an interview with a rehab and physical therapy center in August, he was hoping to get the job.   
Dean (The day of his interview)  
Dean pulled on his nicest suit and wandered out to the kitchen where Cas was sitting on the counter wearing one of his shirts and sipping on a cup of coffee.  
“Well don’t you look comfy.” Dean said standing in the V of Cas’ legs, his hands slid up the omega’s thighs and under the long shirt.  
“I do not have anywhere to go, why get dressed so early?” Cas asked. Dean started to kiss along Cas’ neck, his hands exploring Cas’ chest.  
“That’s a very good question. Why get dressed at all. Stay in this and I might just fuck you when I get home.” Dean muttered into Cas’s ear. The man shivered and pulled Dean closer with his legs.  
“Or you could fuck me before you leave.” Cas suggested.  
“Mmm… Tempting, but sadly I don’t have enough time to fuck you and wait for my knot to go down.” Dean mumbled. “I could suck your cock though.” Cas’ legs opened even more, and Dean dropped to his knees, Cas’s cock was pushing against his boxer briefs and Dean happily pulled it out. He swallowed the cock to the root and began sucking hard. Above him Cas was moaning loudly, his fingers tangling in Dean’s hair.  
“Cassie you have a bedroom. Gross!” Anna squealed from the doorway. Dean let go of Cas’ cock and turned to look at the red head. “I’m going to work. That counter better be sanitized.” Dean chuckled and moved back to Cas’ cock laving over the head with his tongue. Cas whined and tried to shove his cock into Dean’s mouth. Dean licked one more stripe up the shaft before taking it all in his mouth again, letting the head hit his throat. He swallowed once, and the omega let out a low moan as he came. Dean moved back up Cas’ body and kissed him roughly.  
“I’ve gotta go baby. My interview is in a half hour.” Dean said.  
“I’ll see you when you get home. Love you Dean.” Cas said.  
“Love you too Cas baby.”  
Cas (First day back to work)  
Cas pulled on his new tennis shoes and turned to Dean.  
“Ready babe?” Dean asked. Cas nodded and followed Dean out the door. They’d moved into their own apartment after the incident with the blow job in the kitchen and Cas could no longer walk to work, which didn’t bother Dean.  
“It’s going to be different being there without you.” Cas said.  
“Yeah, but I’ll come in between your classes and we can have lunch together.” Dean said. Cas smiled and kissed Dean’s cheek. Dean dropped Cas off at the school before heading to his job at the rehabilitation center. Cas walked into the building and was surprised to find welcome back gifts on his desk.  
“We missed you the last few months.” Meg said. Meg was the other kindergarten teacher.  
“There was no way I would have been able to come back until I was completely ready.” Cas said.   
“I heard what happened and I’m so sorry. I know how hard that is. I’ve lost two of my own if you ever wanna talk about it.” Meg said.  
“Thank you very much Meg, I appreciate that.” Cas said  
“So, did you hear that Dean Winchester quit?” Meg said changing the subject.  
“Yes, he works as a physical therapist now.” Cas said.   
“Oh yes, I forget you two are good friends.” Meg said.  
“He is my boyfriend.” Cas said, “And has been since last September.” Meg’s eyes shot up.  
“I thought that was just a rumor!” Meg exclaimed.  
“No, Dean is my boyfriend.” Cas said.  
Dean (Same Day)  
Dean leaned back in his chair and glanced at the clock. He didn’t have any more appointments until two and he was starving.  
“Hey Dean, a bunch of us were going out to lunch and wanted to see if you’d like to join us.” Lisa, his assistant, said.  
“No thanks Lisa. I promised my boyfriend I’d go eat lunch with him.” Dean said. He locked his computer and grabbed his car keys before locking his office as well. “Maybe another time.” Lisa shrugged and followed the group out the door. Dean drove over to the school and found Cas in his classroom speaking with one of the parents.  
“I assure you Mrs. White, I completely understand what Ricky’s abilities are. I understand that he may not be able to play the way the other kids do and that is just fine. I will still treat him the same though. I cannot discipline two children for the same thing in a different way. Ricky was in trouble for fighting over a toy, so he was placed in away time to calm down, I believe this is the best way to handle that situation. The other child that was fighting with him was disciplined the same way.” Cas said  
“Mr. Novak, I don’t think you understand what I am saying. Ricky is autistic and doesn’t understand things the way other children do. He is special and needs to be treated like it or he may never understand school.” Mrs. White argued. Little Ricky tugged on his mom’s sleeve trying to get her attention. He signed something and pointed towards Dean in the doorway. Cas knelt in front of Ricky and signed back to him. Dean caught his name and boy but didn’t know the rest of the signs. Cas stood and faced Ricky’s mom again.  
“Mrs. White, I don’t tell a lot of people this because some people have a hard time with it, but when I was about Ricky’s age I was diagnosed with autism as well. I couldn’t speak until I was eight and teachers treated me differently. They told all the other kids that I didn’t understand and couldn’t learn like them. It affected me so badly that I would go home crying every night. Until I started middle school teachers treated me like I was stupid. My sixth-grade teacher had autism as well and he treated me like a normal human being. My grades improved so much that I was placed in more advanced classes. I have just finished my master’s degree and have been teaching for the last five years. Ricky is a bright boy. He knows his entire alphabet, he may not be able to say them, but he recognizes all of the letters and signed them for me earlier. He can also write about half of them. Ricky understands more than you think. I do not want to seem like I am being rude but give him a chance.” Cas said Dean smiled proudly as he listened to Cas talk, he was so focused on the man that he didn’t notice Ricky walk over to him until he tapped his arm. The boy signed his name to Dean and Dean knelt in front of him. He signed his name to the boy who grinned. He signed something that Dean didn’t understand, and he looked up at Cas.  
“He wants to know why you are wearing those clothes. He’s asking if you are a doctor.” Cas said. Dean smiled and signed yes.   
“Cas how do I say that I help people with hurt arms and legs?” Dean asked. Cas showed him the signs and Dean mimicked them.   
“He can hear by the way Dean. He just doesn’t talk.” Cas said  
“You can hear me?” Dean asked. The boy nodded. “What do you want to be when you grow up. The boy looked thoughtful for a moment before he signed something. Dean was about to ask Cas when the boy started mouthing the words.  
“I anna be ike Miser Cas. I each.” The boy said slowly.  
“You want to teach?” Dean asked. Ricky nodded, smiling. “You know what, you can teach. Mr. Cas is awesome, and he can teach you how to be a teacher too.”  
“You miser Cas ate?” Ricky asked.  
“No, but I want to marry Mr. Cas. Do you think I could?” Dean asked. Ricky nodded and looked up at Castiel. Cas smiled and looked over at Mrs. White. She looked awed that her child was speaking.  
“Mrs. White are we in agreement that Ricky will be fine?” Cas asked.  
“Yes, Mr. Novak.” Mrs. White said. “C-mon Ricky lets go home.”   
“Bye Ricky!” Dean said  
“Bye Den.” Ricky said. Dean moved towards Cas and wrapped the omega in his arms.  
“Have I told you how amazing you are?” Dean asked.  
“Yes, but you may tell me more if you’d like.” Cas said kissing Dean’s lips. His stomach growled and the two pulled apart with a smile.  
“Guess I should feed you.” Dean said. “How long do you have?”  
“An hour.” Cas said.  
“Wanna go to Pasta Palace?” Dean asked. Pasta Palace was a new restaurant down the street that Cas had decided he liked.  
“That sounds good.” Cas followed Dean out the door, he locked his classroom and they walked to the restaurant. They sat down and placed their orders. It wasn’t long before they both had heaping plates of spaghetti in front of them. Cas took one bite before shooting out of his seat, bolting to the bathroom. Dean followed him in time to see his knees hit the floor as he dry heaved in front of the toilet. Dean knelt behind him and placed a comforting hand on his back.  
“Hey what happened?” Dean asked quietly.  
“I do not know. I was okay until I tasted the spaghetti.” Cas said “Which is weird because I love…” He paused and looked up at Dean, alarmed. “I’m pregnant.”  
“What?” Dean asked.  
“Dean, I’ve been feeling different all month. Since your interview. I’m pregnant.” Cas said.  
“We’ll set up an appointment for this weekend and we can go get you checked.” Dean said. Cas looked up at the alpha, his eyes wide.  
“Dean, I am not ready to be pregnant again.” Cas said. “It’s too soon.” Dean didn’t say anything, he just pulled Cas to him and held him.  
At Cas’ appointment that weekend they found out Cas was about one month pregnant, and they decided they wouldn’t tell anyone until they passed five months. Cas tried everything he could to keep this baby, eating healthy, taking vitamins, and taking it easy, but unfortunately when Cas reached three months, he got sick and lost the baby. It took several months for Cas to bounce back from the miscarriage. Dean stayed by him, comforting him as often as he could. Near the end of the school year Cas started acting more like himself again, he avoided the topic of children and families, but was talking and laughing again.  
Dean  
On his birthday Dean took Cas out to a little cabin that the Winchesters owned he had a big surprise planned for Cas. He cooked dinner for both of them and made a pie before kneeling in front of Cas with a little red velvet box.  
“Castiel Novak, will you do me the honor of being my husband?” Dean asked, revealing a simple gold band with a bright green emerald in the middle. Cas’ eyes widened, and he grinned.  
“Yes, I would love to marry you Dean!” Cas exclaimed. “I um, I actually wanted to talk to you about something as well.” Dean slid the ring on Cas’ finger and pulled the omega into his lap.  
“Okay, go ahead.” Dean said  
“I have been thinking for a while. I really do want a family with you, but I obviously cannot carry a pregnancy to term. I have spoken with Jess about this and she gave me an option. There are a lot of young omegas who are looking for families to care for their children since they cannot. I thought we could look into that.” Cas said.  
“Cas, you want to adopt?” Dean asked. Cas sat quietly for a moment before nodding. Dean smiled and kissed Cas, putting as much passion into the kiss as he could. “I love you so much Cas.”   
Dean and Cas planned their wedding for November 10th and on November 18th they were contacted by a fourteen-year-old omega who was going to be having her baby in June and had picked them to be the parents. They agreed and accompanied the girl to several of her appointments, watching the progress of their baby. On May 9th they received a call letting them know that Carter John Winchester was born, and they rushed to the hospital. Carter was eight pounds, two ounces and 19 inches. He had thin blond hair and bright blue eyes. The day they brought Carter home both their families were there to meet him. Mary immediately took the infant from Dean and instructed both men to take a nap since they’d been up since two that morning.   
On Carters first birthday Dean and Cas signed for their very first house, they moved in a week later. The house was two stories, with four bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a large back yard. It was a block away from the elementary school and Carters daycare was a five-minute drive away.  
May 9th (Carters 5th birthday)  
Cas  
Cas stared at the plastic stick in his hand, not believing what he was seeing. They hadn’t even been trying, but there was that little pink plus sign. Cas walked out to where is husband was cutting the Paw Patrols birthday cake and showed him the test.   
Dean’s eyes widened, and a grin split his face. They waited a few months before announcing to family and to Carter, everyone was excited for them and at Cas’ six-month appointment he was put on bedrest in the hopes that the baby would survive. On January 24th at four- fifteen in the afternoon Charlotte MaryAnne was born with her daddy’s dark brown hair and her papa’s bright green eyes.


End file.
